


Dinner Date

by Breadcrumbs1783



Category: RWBY
Genre: Comedy, Dinner, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Possibly Unrequited Love, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28399128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breadcrumbs1783/pseuds/Breadcrumbs1783
Summary: Tonight's the night Pyrrha Nikos goes on her final journey to escape the friend zone. She and her best friend Jaune are going to dinner tonight for one last hurrah before she goes off to college. Can Pyrrha confess her feelings in time? Or will she be served a five-star meal in heartbreak?
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos
Kudos: 14





	Dinner Date

A red turtleneck with the strawberry skirt, or a denim jacket with jeans? Pyrrha flipped her eyes back and forth between the outfits that hung upon her closet door. The former suggested something flirty, a bit scandalous. After all, Pyrrha only wore skirts for special occasions, like Thanksgiving dinner or award ceremonies. Putting one on for a simple outing with Jaune would surely raise some red flags. Then again, this was no simple outing. For the latter, it suggested something more casual. It was something that Pyrrha would normally wear. Nothing that would stand out in Jaune’s eyes, but was that the goal tonight?

Pyrrha stood there for a few moments, pondering on her perilous predicament. She tapped her left foot on her pink carpeted floor and brought a finger to her lips. Everything had to go right tonight, even her outfit. What kind of shoes should she wear too? Heels, or simple sneakers? Or perhaps sandals? The climate wasn’t exactly appropriate for such footwear, but they would look great with the strawberry skirt. Perhaps a bow could tie everything together? Pyrrha giggled at her little pun and went to her bed. Pyrrha picked her phone that laid on the pink sheet, scrolled through her apps, and opened up her texts. She clicked on the contact named “Jaune” and texted, “Hey there! Where are we going to eat again?”

She laid the phone down on the bed and walked over to her closet once more. On closer inspection, the strawberry skirt was a bit tacky. Perhaps she could wear the denim jacket with the red turtleneck? No, that’d be too much. A thought zoomed into Pyrrha’s head and she lit up. Of course! Why didn’t she think of it before? She shuffled through the racks of clothes within her closet and pulled out a short-sleeve white silk blouse. This would go perfectly with the denim jacket and jeans! Something casual on the outside, yet sophisticated and audacious on the inside. Pyrrha bounced in place with a few short happy hops.

A ding emerged from her bed. Pyrrha picked up her phone and opened the message.

“were going to hank’s. that cool with you?” the text said.

“Sure,” Pyrrha texted back. “Can’t wait for it!”

Pyrrha inhaled a deep breath and let out a nervous giggle. So much to do, yet so little time. She had to work on the double to make sure she looked her best before Jaune arrived.

After about an hour of preparations, in which Pyrrha took a shower, assembled her outfit, and did her make-up and hair, she looked at herself in the mirror on the wall. She twirled herself around and struck a pose, with her left hand her hips and her right hand on her cheek. She smiled at her silly posture. She had to admit, she looked pretty darn cute. The blue bow on top of her head really did tie everything together. Pyrrha felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out and saw that it was once again a message from Jaune.

“am here,” the message said.

Pyrrha looked at the mirror one more time and nodded. This was it. Pyrrha walked over to her bed, grabbed her auburn purse, and walked out of her room. She traveled down stairs and out the door. Parked in front of her house was a white minivan. As she walked down the driveway, Pyrrha spotted a blurb of golden blonde hair peeking through the dark tinted windows. Just the small glimpse of Jaune made her heart flutter. She opened the passenger door and slid herself inside the van. Jaune in the driver’s seat, wearing some very formal wear for tonight as well. Well, as formal as Jaune could be. He had a long sleeve button up white shirt with khaki pants. Pyrrha caught a whiff of cologne too.

“Wow,” Pyrrha said. “Someone is looking spiffy tonight.”

“Thanks,” Jaune said. Jaune’s eyes look up and down Pyrrha’s outfit, causing her to puff her chest out a bit. “You look nice too. I really like the bow.”

Pyrrha felt her cheeks warm up and said, “Thank you. I didn’t know if it was too much.”

“Naw, it looks great,” Jaune said. “It’s better than what I have on. I just threw this together in about 15 minutes before I left.”

“Still, It’s a nice change from your usual t-shirt and shorts,” Pyrrha said as she put on her seatbelt.

“Yeah. I usually have the fashion sense of a twenty-five-year-old stoner. Anyway, you ready to go?” said Jaune.

“Ready as I’ll ever be. Let’s do it!” Pyrrha pumped a fist into the air as a sign of excitement. Jaune chuckled and put the van in drive. Tonight was going to be amazing. She could just feel it. Or perhaps that was just the butterflies in her stomach.

Pyrrha felt the car lurch forward as Jaune pulled them into the street. A clunky semi-purr from the engine vibrated her seat. It comforted her in a way. Despite all the changes that were about to occur, at least the minivan felt the same. Jaune’s family had been driving it for over ten years at this point. Pyrrha remembered when she and Jaune would eat ice cream cones in the back seat after every junior league soccer game. She’d always get a chocolate-vanilla swirl while Jaune got a scoop of strawberry. Pyrrha summoned the taste of the frozen confectioneries and smiled.

“You know, for dessert, maybe we should get some ice cream,” said Pyrrha.

“Fine by me,” said Jaune as he focused on the road. “We should go to Candy Chris’s Confectionary Cafeteria downtown.”

Pyrrha grimaced and said, “No way. Remember the last time we went there?”

“Yeah. I got Rocky Road and you got Strawberry Cheesecake. It tasted awesome.”

“Do you remember what happened AFTER I ate the ice cream?” said Pyrrha.

Jaune tilted his head up and squinted his eyes as if was trying to watch a grainy movie in his mind.

“Uh, we ate the ice cream, we went for a walk downtown, you said you felt kinda queasy and–oh.”

“Yeah,” said Pyrrha. She shivered as she remembered the horror of divulging that day's worth of food onto the nearby alleyway. Jaune was so incensed by the incident that he marched back into the store to demand a refund and apology, like a knight defending his maiden’s honor. His face was redder than their new cherry flavored ice cream. It was the one bright spot in the mess of a day.

“We’d better go to Carnival Jack’s then,” said Jaune.

“I heard that they have deep-fried churros now,” said Pyrrha.

Jaune glanced at her with a puzzled expression and said, “How do you deep fry churros? They’re already fried.”

Pyrrha shrugged her shoulders and said, “Beats me. All I know is I want one.” She felt a bit of naughtiness creep upon her lips as she imagined her chowing down on the deep-fried concoction. After weeks of careful dieting and endless salads, she’d let loose tonight and treat herself to some carb-filled goodness.

Silence filled the car as the conversation entered into a lull. The only noise to be had was the semi-purr of the car and the tiny chirps of coins clicking against each other in the cup holders. Pyrrha leaned her head against the window and saw streetlights streak by, almost like meteors flying across the black sky.

“So, how are classes going?” said Jaune.

“Oh, the same as always. Homework, homework, homework,” Pyrrha said. “Mrs. Gollum has been burying us with assignments.”

“I thought Math was your best subject?” said Jaune.

Pyrrha sighed. “It is. However, it’s still tedious to shift three hours' worth of assignments on something that I already know. It’s like tying your shoes once and being forced to repeat it 500 times. It’s very easy, but mind-numbingly boring.”

“You know, you should use my technique of doing homework,” Jaune said.

Pyrrha scoffed and said, “You mean putting all aside until the last day and begging me for the answers?”

“Exactly! Works out great for me. By the way, can I copy your Biology homework?” said Jaune.

Pyrrha glared at Jaune.

“Or not. I can do it on my own too,” Jaune said as he retreated from his previous question.

Pyrrha raised her finger up like a school teacher making a point and said, “Really, Jaune. You have to take school more seriously.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Jaune said. “I’ve been trying really hard lately. I actually managed to get a C- on my history exam.”

“Really?” Pyrrha said. “That’s great.”

“Yep, spent all night studying too. Though, I’m sure someone as smart as you could have aced it no problem,” Jaune said.

“Oh please,” Pyrrha scoffed. “I’m no savant. Just today, in Mr. Ports’ class, I said that it was June 12th, 1824 when Napoleon invaded Russia when it was actually June 24th, 1812! Let me tell you, I felt quite foolish.”

“Pyrrha, I didn’t even know what century Napoleon was in until you just told me,” Jaune said.

“Well,” Pyrrha said. “I still don’t consider myself a genius.”

“One of us is going to Penn State on a full-ride scholarship, while the other is staying around here in this dump to work in a grocery store. I think it’s pretty obvious,” Jaune said.

Pyrrha rolled her eyes and decided to drop the topic.

“So, why did you choose Hank’s? I thought you’d want to choose a more casual place like Frankie’s,” said Pyrrha. While Hank’s was no fine-dining experience, it was quite pricey. Pyrrha and Jaune usually went together with their families on special occasions, like birthdays and such.

“I wanted to go big for tonight, you know?” Jaune said. “Give you something to remember when you’re off upstate.”

A small needle poked at Pyrrha’s heart when Jaune mentioned her going away. She’d hope to avoid the topic for tonight. But, before she could respond, Jaune turned left into a parking lot.

“Speaking of which,” Jaune said, “we have arrived.”

Out the car window, Pyrrha saw Hank’s. The walls were made of a mix of brick and wood, and the sidewalk that surrounded the building had cactucus and small trees dotted on in the makegarden garde. Wagon wheels and cow skulls leaned against the walls and decorated the building. Above the double doors was a blue neon sign that said, “Come on in!”

Jaune parked the minivan in the only available parking space by a small tree at the far end of the parking lot and turned off the car.

“Busy night, huh?” Jaune said.

“Yeah. Hopefully, we can get a table,” Pyrrha said. It would be a shame if they had to wait. Pyrrha hadn’t eaten anything since soccer practice that afternoon and was rather hungry.

“I don’t think we’ll have to worry about that,” Jaune said. There was a twinkle of mischief in his eye as if he knew something Pyrrha didn’t. What could he be planning? Pyrrha wondered.

The two of them stepped out of the car and walked to the entrance. As Pyrrha entered the restaurant, she saw and heard the familiar sights and sounds of Hank’s. There was a certain rustic feel that Hank’s emanated. The floors were glossy hardwood and the seats were red booths lined up against the walls. The walls housed all sorts of old western memorabilia, ranging from cowboy hats, whips, big belt buckles, and even an old repeater above the bar. The lighting was low and ambient, giving enough illumination to see a menu yet dim enough to cast moody shadows on the floor. Hustle and bustle in the restaurant filled the restraunt, the chatter of waiters taking orders and patrons talking mixed in with the slow-tempo country music that came from the speakers above. When Pyrrha first came here years ago, she thought it was overwhelming and loud. But now, it felt like a familiar abode.

Jaune walked up to the receptionist at the waiting stand and said, “Arc party. Table for 2 please.”

The receptionist flipped through a small black booklet that had the list of reservations for tonight and said, “Here you are. Right, this way please.”

As the three of them walked to a booth on the right side of the restaurant, Pyrrha said, “I can’t believe you made reservations for Hank’s. I thought you only wanted to go here last minute?”

Jaune fiddled with his earlobe with his pointer finger and looked away from Pyrrha. “Well, I kinda lied. I made reservations last week.”

Pyrrha wished she would have put on more foundation beforehand because she felt her cheeks flush red.

“Here’s your table,” the waitress said as she gestured towards a booth. Pyrrha and Jaune slid themselves into opposite seats to face each other. The waitress placed down two menus on the table, pulled out a pencil and notepad, and said, “What would you like to drink?”

“I’ll have water with lemon, please,” said Pyrrha.

“And let me get a Coke,” said Jaune.

The waitress nodded and went to get their order. Pyrrha grabbed her menu and looked it over.

“Ooooh,” Pyrrha said. “Tonight’s special is a sea bass crusted with herbs and lemon. That sounds really good.”

“I’m looking at the Chicken Fingers,” Jaune said.

Pyrrha let out a tiny giggle. “What else would you get?”

Jaune shrugged his shoulders and said, “Hey, if it ain’t broke, don’t fix it.”

Pyrrha scanned over the menu once more to get more details about the delightful looking sea bass.

“Oh wow, look at this. The sea bass is freshly caught every morning from the nearby lake. It’s pan-seared and doused in all sorts of herbs and spices. And it only cost….”

Pyrrha reeled back her head when she looked at the price.

“Twenty-five dollars? My goodness, that's expensive.”

“That must mean it’s really good,” said Jaune.

“True,” Pyrrha said, “I’m sure it must taste excellent.”

“You can get whatever you want. It’s all on me tonight,” Jaune said.

Pyrrha cocked her head and said, “Really? We always split the bill.”

“Not tonight, though,” said Jaune with a hint of pride. “I put down Senior Oinkers in order to pay for dinner. Little fella had fifty bucks worth of quarters inside of him.”

“Please don’t tell me you are paying with coins,” said Pyrrha.

“What? No,” said Jaune. “I’m not that stupid. Right before I picked you up, I went to the bank to turn it into cash. Turns out you’re supposed to break the piggy bank at home, and not at the bank. I got a lot of weird looks.”

Pyrrha rolled her eyes and smiled. “You are a mess.”

“Now that, I will admit to,” said Jaune. “Either way, don’t worry about the money. You’re good friend Jaune will take care of the bill.”

Pyrrha giggled and said, “Well, aren’t you feeling generous?” Pyrrha looked back at the menu to see if there was anything less expensive she could get. Kind as he was for doing so, she couldn’t let Jaune pay that much for her dinner. As her eyes ran down the list of seafood items, though, two words bounced around in her head. Good friend. Pyrrha narrowed her eyes at those two words as if she was judging their inadequacy. Tonight was the last night to change the first word of that pair into a more appropriate moniker.

After a few minutes, a waiter came by and dropped off their drinks. Pyrrha’s water was in a tall clear glass with a slice of lemon attached to the rim, while Jaune’s Coke was in a traditional amber glass soda bottle.

The waiter took out her notepad once more and said, “So, what will we be having for tonight?”

“I’ll have the plate of Chicken Fingers, please, with ranch on the side,” said Jaune.

“And, I’ll have the Crab Cakes with a side of salad,” said Pyrrha.

The waitress smiled and said, “Excellent choices. We’ll have them out right away.” She then picked up the menus and walked off. 

Pyrrha took a sip of her water and said, “You sure you don’t want to try anything new?”

“Nah,” Jaune said. “It’s fine. Chicken tendies have never once steered me wrong.”

“What about that time at Murphy’s when you ate–”

“Okay, maybe that one time.”

Pyrrha giggled, rested her elbows and the table, and cupped her face with her hands. “I’m really gonna miss this.”

Jaune propped up his right elbow on the table and rested his fist on his face. “Me too. I’m happy you’re going off to college, but it’s not going to be the same around here.”

“You’ll still have Nora and Ren,” Pyrrha said.

Jaune took a swig from his bottle and said, “True. But lately, they’ve been driving me nuts. They’re in that ‘Honeymoon’ phase where all they do is be all lovey-dovey with each other. It was cute at first, but there’s only so many times a guy can hear ‘Darling,’ or ‘Sweetums,’ or ‘Sugar Bear,’ before he goes crazy .”

Pyrrha sipped her water as she thought of a response. Those two have been quite close lately, but she thought it was still adorable. How they held each other’s hands as they walked down the street, how they got each other surprise presents like chocolates and stuffed bears, and how they would randomly kiss each other on the cheek while the other one wasn’t looking. It was almost too perfect, and something Pyrrha desperately longed for.

“You know, Jaune,” Pyrrha said she fiddled with her hands, “I have to tell you something.”

“Shoot,” Jaune said as he leaned back into the chair with the bottle in his hand.

Pyrrha took a deep breath and exhaled. “I’ve really liked being your friend for the last couple of years. We’ve had our ups and downs, but we made it through together.”

Jaune chuckled and said, “Yep. It’s been a wild ride.”

Pyrrha continued, her voice containing a wavering strength only held together by her dire mission. “Yeah. It really has. But, you know, I feel like we’re closer than friends if you know what I mean.”

Jaune nodded and took a drink from the bottle. “I totally get what you mean.”

Pyrrha’s eyes shot wide open. “You do?”

“Yup,” said Jaune.

Pyrrha placed her hands on her chest and beamed. She felt as if a monumental weight that threatened to squash her flat had been lifted off her shoulders.

“Oh, thank God!” she exclaimed. “I’m so glad you feel the same way.”

“You know it. I consider you my BEST friend.”

The weight had come crashing back down from the sky and crushed Pyrrha. Her exuberance turned into disappointment, and the elated expression she wore melted away. A murky, thick, swamp-like substance washed over her, dragging her down to the depths of the abyss. She kept up her smile, but the corners of her lips fell short of the genuine article.

“Oh, I see,” said Pyrrha. She looked down from Jaune towards the table. The mahogany woodwork had suddenly become very intriguing.

“I mean, we’ve been together for almost fourteen years,” Jaune said. “Ren and Nora are great pals, but I don’t know what I would do without you.”

“Well, you’re gonna have to find a way, since I’m leaving soon,” said Pyrrha. Drops of melancholy entered cheerful performance, despite her efforts. It was getting harder and harder to maintain the farcical smile she had on.

“Hey, look! The food’s here.”

Pyrrha looked up from the table and saw a waitress holding two plates of food.

“I have one order of Crab Cakes with a side of salad, and one Chicken Tender plate,” the waitress said.

Jaune raised his hand and said, “That’s us!”

The waitress placed both orders down from the table and said, “If you need anything else, don’t hesitate to call.” She then walked off.

Pyrrha looked at her order. The outside crusts of the cakes were golden brown, and the scent of cooked seafood wafted in the air. Pyrrha picked up her fork and began to dig in. Whether it was intentional or not, she felt her fork run through the crab cake and hit the plate. Pyrrha glanced up and saw Jaune dipping a chicken tender into a cup of ranch. Pyrrha sighed and took a bite of the crab cake. It’s crispy outside and buttery smooth inside tasted a bit dull, but Pyrrha knew it wasn’t the chef’s fault.

“So, we’re just best friends, huh?” said Pyrrha as she took another stab at the crab cake.

Jaune chomped down on his ranch-drenched chicken tender and said, “Yeah? What, is there another level above best friend?”

Pyrrha danced the prongs of the fork around the plate and said, “No, not really. But, you don’t have anything else left to say?”

Jaune scrunched his eyes and looked up. “Um, not that I know of. Do you?”

Pyrrha started at Jaune, her eyes searching for any sign, any opening of attack. Some sort of vulnerability in his dense iron wall of cluelessness. Alas, it held firm.

Pyrrha sighed and said, “No. Not really.” She went back to focusing on her meal rather than her miserable love life.

As Pyrrha continued to eat her meal, the noise of the restaurant began to creep in. Glasses were being clicked together, voices of all different tenors and pitches bounced off the walls, and the waitress’s feet pounded against the floor as they walked around the restaurant. In any other circumstances, the ambient noise would have brought comfort to Pyrrha, but right they felt obnoxious.

As Pyrrha stuck her fork in the last piece of the first Crab Cake, she noticed a black line underneath a corner of the bed of greens. She picked it up with two fingers and squinted. There was no doubt about it, it was a hair.

“Aw, dude, that’s disgusting.”

Pyrrha looked at Jaune, who’s brow was now furrowed.

“Let me take care of this,” said Jaune.

Pyrrha shook her head and said, “No, it’s fine. It’s just one hair.”

“No way,” he said. “One hair basically ruins the whole dish.”

Before Pyrrha could protest more, Jaune waived his right hand into the air.

“Excuse me! Miss!” Jaune said to a waiter a few feet away.

The waiter approached the table holding an empty tray and said, “Yes? What do you need?”

Jaune picked up Pyrrha’s dish and showed it to the waiter. “My girlfriend found a hair in her crab cakes. Would you mind making a new batch, please?”

The waiter put the plate on the tray and said, “Of course! We are so sorry that this has happened. I’ll go talk to the manager and see if we can get your meal on the house.”

“Thank you,” Jaune said.

The waiter walked away from their table and towards the kitchen in the back.

“Well, would you look at that?” Jaune said as he chomped down on a fry. “We’re gonna get the meal for free! I wonder if they’ll throw in a nice dessert?”

“Maybe,” Pyrrha said as she fiddled with her fork. She wished Jaune had let her eat a bit more of the Crab Cake. She still felt a bit hungry and could have gone for a couple of more bi–wait a minute. What did Jaune just say? Her fingers stopped the fork mid-twirl and she froze in place like a statue. She replayed the scene once more in her head. Jaune picked up her plate and presented it to the waiter. He then said, “My girlfriend–.” My girlfriend. Jaune Arc, her very best friend, had said “My girlfriend” when he was talking about Pyrrha. Her hands started to tremble and her forked clanked against the table. An uncontrollable, wild smile burst across her face.

“Um, Pyrrha? You okay?”

Pyrrha looked at Jaune and said, “You just called me your girlfriend.”

“What? What are you talking about–”

Jaune stopped himself mid-sentence and paused. His eyes burst open and his face turned beat red.

“Oh, I–I didn't mean to say that. It-it kinda just came out,” Jaune said as he stumbled over his words.

Pyrrha stared at Jaune for a moment and then clutched her glass of water. She chugged what was left from the glass down her gullet. Then, she grabbed Jaune’s soda bottle from across the table and drank it as well, the fizzy concoction burning her throat as it traveled down t. After she was done, she slammed both drinks down on the table and waved her hand in the air.

“Excuse me! Excuse me!” said Pyrrha to a waitress on the far end of the restaurant. Her voice had nearly entered into a full shout in her mania.

The waitress walked across the floor towards Pyrrha with trepidation. “Yes? Is something wrong?”

Pyrrha turned and looked at Jaune straight in the eyes as she said, “I would like a refill for my BOYFRIEND and me, please.”

Jaune's face colored itself into an even deeper crimson and he looked away from Pyrrha. However, she had no intention of letting him go that easily.

“My BOYFRIEND has been so nice to me lately, offering to pay for our meals and take me out to ice cream,” Pyrrha said with an air of smugness. “If you could give us your finest dessert, that would make him so happy.”

The waitress raised an eyebrow and said, “Sure. So, a refill and a chocolate cake?”

“Yes, please,” said Pyrrha as she gave the waitress the brightest smile she could muster.

The waitress walked away with their two empty glasses, and Pyrrha brought her attention back to Jaune. He was still looking down, and sweat beaded his temple.

“You really didn’t have to do that,” he sputtered out. “I already feel embarrassed enough.”

“Well, consider it payback for all your years of being a dense fool,” Pyrrha said as she got up from her side of the booth. She slid herself onto Jaune’s side and held his hand. The palm was soft, yet firm in some places. There were some bumps and ridges she hadn’t expected, but it didn’t change the fact that it felt right.

“What are you talking about?” said Jaune.

Pyrrha giggled and said, “I’ve been trying to tell you my feelings for so many years, and here you go out blurting it to some random waitress.”

Jaune darted his eyes away from Pyrrha and said, “Sorry. I guess I’m kinda stupid, huh?”

Pyrrha shook her head and squeezed Jaune’s hand. “Not stupid. Just dense.”

Jaune chuckled and squeezed back. “Yeah, I guess so. I mean, I had to confess for you.”

Pyrrha pursed her lips and said, “You weren’t making it easy. Really? ‘Best friends?’”

Jaune rubbed the back of his head with his other hand and said, “Yeah, I kinda panicked there. I knew what was coming, yet I couldn’t believe it. I mean, Pyrrha Nikos, the most awesome, nicest, talented, wonderful girl in the entire world, is into me? What kind of dream am I living in?”

Pyrrha released Jaune’s hand from her grip and cupped his face. “Well, I can assure you that this is real.”

She leaned over and kissed Jaune. Jaune’s head retreated back a little, then leaned in. It was overwhelming, like a flood bursting out of a dam. Her body sparked with electricity, her heart pounded against her chest, and her mind was almost completely blank. The sounds of the glasses clinking against each other faded away, along with the footsteps, the chatter, and the music. All that was left was her and Jaune. His lips were like velvet, soft, and warm. She felt his whole being enter her soul, and she embraced it.

Finally, after what seemed like a blissful eternity, the two of them severed the connection. Pyrrha clasped Jaune’s hand once more and smiled.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for seven years,” said Pyrrha.

“For me, about fourteen,” said Jaune.

Pyrrha gave Jaune another kiss on the cheek and rested her head on his shoulders. It felt right. It felt perfect.

“You really are a mess,” said Pyrrha.

“Yeah, I know,” said Jaune.

“We’ll make it work. We can talk over the phone everyday and text each other.”

“So, basically what we do now?”

“You’re right. I’ll come to visit every weekend too.”

“You don’t have to, I’ll drive up there myself.”

“Hey, Jaune.”

“Yeah, Pyrrha?”

“I have one more thing to tell you.”

“What’s that?”

Pyrrha snuggled closer to Jaune.

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
